Completamente loca
by Leanne Black
Summary: ¡Harry se enamora! Descubre de quién. Su amor es algo que lo demás no entienden, pero que para él, es lo más maravilloso que existe


_Hoy la vi__  
__hablando con las flores del parque__  
__llorando porque vio un pájaro morir__  
__ella está completamente loca__._

Luna es una joven extrañamente hermosa y agradable, la conocí en el Expreso de Hogwarts el día de regreso a clases y desde entonces no dejo de pensar en ella. Todos me dicen que luna esta completamente loca pero yo pienso todo lo contrario, sólo tiene una forma de ver la vida muy diferente y a la vez hermosa porque no se preocupa por su apariencia sino por todo lo que nos rodea, como la naturaleza y el medio ambiente.

Hoy la descubrí cerca del Bosque Prohibido jugando con el gato de Hermione, cantando y bailando al son del viento, me pareció lo más divertido que hasta ahora había visto no se dio cuenta que la observaba y cuando por fin me decidí acercarme a ella se fue detrás de una mariposa y ya no la pude alcanzar.

_Ella está __  
__preocupada por lo del Amazonas__  
__rebelada con toda la sociedad__  
__ya lo ves, completamente loca._

Los demás alumnos la tratan muy mal, la llaman lunática Lovegood, pero ella no esta loca es la persona más cuerda y sensata que conozco, bueno además de Hermione; Ron es quien más la molesta y a mi me cuesta un poco defenderla porque no quiero que descubran que me gusta sin antes decírselo a ella primero.

Luna no se molesta porque la llamen lunática en realidad le parece gracioso, ella lo ve como un elogio a su magnifica locura.

_Dice que__  
__no entiende la señal de prohibido__  
__que la va a cambiar por pase sin llamar__  
__ella está completamente loca._

Ella es de las más comprometidas con el ED, seguramente porque es la primera ve que siente que tiene amigos, además lo esta de acuerdo con las tontas reglas de la cara de sapo y esa energía y esa alegría que le impone a la clase y todo el esfuerzo sólo hace que me enamore más de ella.

Todos los hechizos los realiza magníficamente bien, es muy inteligente, observadora y ese aire despistado lo hace más interesante de lo que ya es.

_Si por su manera de pensar__  
__la llaman loca__  
__que me llamen loco a mí también mucho mejor__  
__y les gritaré que no quiero ser como ellos__  
__la gente que piensa que ella está__  
__completamente loca._

En la clase comenzó a hablar de unas criaturas muy raras y todos se rieron de ella yo la defendí y les dije que Luna era una buena niña y todos debíamos tratarla bien porque era como el reto de nosotros y que si se reían de ella pues también tenían que reírse de mi porque yo creía en lo que decía.

En ese preciso momento supe que tenía que decírselo, decirle que estaba enamorado de ella y que quería que fuera mi novia porque no podía pasar otro segundo sin ella; así que lo hice:

---Luna yo se que probablemente no es el mejor momento pero tengo que decirlo y quiero que todos lo escuchen, Luna Lovegood, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Todos se quedaron perplejos pero Luna no, ella me miro y me dedicó una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto en todo mi vida, me contesto:

---SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, claro que me gustaría ser tu novia.

---No se quien esta más loco, si Harry por querer a luna o Luna por se Luna--- comento Ron a mis espaldas pero no me importo porque por fin Luna era mi novia.

_Mírala dice que esta bien a mi lado__  
__dice que le gusto así como soy__  
__ella está completamente loca__  
__le gusta mas si sale de mi mano a pasearse__  
__ver cielo abierto que abierto el cielo ya está__  
__completamente loca._

Salimos a pasear todos los días por los terrenos y jardines de Hogwarts, a ella no le importa el hecho de que nos critiquen constantemente, ella esta mas que feliz a mi lado, cuando sonríe es como si todo fuera mas fácil de lo que es, es como si no hubiera nada que nos detuviera, como si el mundo estuviera a nuestra disposición y nada nos detendría para vivir nuestro amor.

_La quiero y qué__  
__me gusta su manera de verlo__  
__porque piensa lo mismo que pienso yo__  
__y porque está completamente loca__._

---La quiero y qué--- es lo que le digo a todos cada vez que me cuestionan mi amor por ella, sin ella yo no sería tan feliz como lo soy el día de hoy, ella me comprende como nadie, nos comunicamos con tan solo miradas, no necesitamos hablar para entendernos. Si todos creen que esta loca pues yo también lo estoy y no me importa porque si la locura es lo que nos hace feliz, pues prefiero vivir loco y feliz que cuerdo e infeliz.

_Si por su manera de pensar__  
__la llaman loca__  
__que me llamen loco a mí también mucho mejor__  
__y les gritaré que no quiero ser como ellos__  
__la gente que piensa que ella está__  
__completamente loca__._

Hoy discutí con Lavender por llamar a Luna loca a sus espaldas y acusarla de haberme dado un filtro de amor para que la amara; ya la amo por su locura no por haberme dado un filtro de amor. Todos creen que estoy perdiendo la razón, pero eso a mi no me importa, si amar a Luna me convierte en un lunático, entonces un lunático soy.

_Piensa que las peleas se combaten con los besos__  
__y que el hambre se solucionaría queriendo hacerlo__  
__hay gente que piensa que esto ya pasó de moda__  
__hay gente que piensa que ella está __  
__completamente loca._

Ella cree que debería dejar de pelearme con mis amigos por ella, pero me molesta como la tratan y no voy a permitir que la deprecien. Ella cree que es mejor ser amigos todos y no enemigos pero eso no es posible, no por lo menos con los de Slyterin, ellos son los peores pero por ella yo soy capaz de ser amigo de Draco si me lo pide.

_Si por su manera de pensar__  
__la llaman loca__  
__que me llamen loco a mí también mucho mejor__  
__y les gritaré que no quiero ser como ellos__  
__la gente que piensa que ella está__  
__completamente loca._

Ella y yo somos los mas felices, dentro de nuestro mundo de locura, al que cada vez llega mas gente, y se unen a nuestra locura, nuestra locura donde el amor es el primer síntoma.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

La canción se llama "completamente loca" y la canta el amor de mi vida: Alejandro Sanz


End file.
